Asi es el amor
by Dragonstea
Summary: Que pasaria si por actuar como una niña perdieras por mucho tiempo un amor sincero? o, que tu padre se opusiera a tu felicidad? ....................... PTBG
1. Chapter 1

1.-El regreso

Un viento soplaba en la capital del sur, mientras una joven de cabello oscuro observaba aquel paisaje.

"No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado seis años desde aquella batalla -recordaba- aquella en la que se fue mi abuelito, mmm… cuanto lo extraño"

Pensó Pan, la nieta de Gokú, que desde hace tiempo había dejado de ser una niña, esta era todo una señorita de veinte años, con una figura esbelta y espectacular a la vista de cualquier joven; aunque lo que mas había cambiado era su carácter a consecuencia de lo sucedido hace años.

Ella, desde ya ase cuatro años se había ido de la capital del norte para trasladarse a la del sur, dejando todo el mundo atrás, incluyendo a sus amigos, padres y a su amor, … " Jaja, no puedo creer que este apunto de regresar, todo lo que sucedió antes de irme y apenas estaré apunto de afrontar ese problema," pensó, "aunque creo que el de seguro ya lo olvido, ni siquiera me busco….; lo mejor es que voy a ver a mis amigas, Bra y Marron"- desde que había pasado la última pelea de los guerreros z, las chicas habían formado un grupo inseparable, fue lo que mas le costo dejar a Pan, la amistad de aquellas- "Como verán todos que regrese, aunque Bra estaba entusiasmada de que iba a ir al igual que mis padres y Joel" – este último era el hermano pequeño de seis años de edad de Pan.

Mientras seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, alguien toco el timbre de su departamento, al cual fue a abrir la puerta con la mayor rapidez que pudo.

Una joven de unos veinte años de edad, rubia y pecosa estaba en la puerta- ¡Hola, pensé que ya no te iba alcanzar – le dijo algo agitada y dándole un abrazo a la joven son.

-Pues ya vez que si me al cansaste, el transporte que pedí sea tardado un poco

- Pues fue lo mejor, quería ver por ultimo a mi miga

-Jaja, Galia por favor, nos vamos a seguir viendo, la capital de norte no es el fin del mundo

-Claro, solo queda a unas diez horas de aquí,- dijo, como si fuera normal- pero bueno, solamente te quería ver antes de que te fueras y decirte que todos te mandan saludos, incluyendo Brad.

Pan quedo sorprendida con lo dicho de la joven – pensé que estaba enojado

- Y lo sigue estando, bueno después de la forma en que lo cortaste, que querías, que fuera corriendo por la universidad desnudo y echando flores de alegría.

- Simplemente le dije lo que sentía.

-Decirle que todavía no te podías olvi...- pero al ver la cara de la chica Son no pudo continuar –bueno, que mas da¿no, crees, yo a lo que vengo es a despedirme y a darte esto – dijo por ultimo, entregándole a la chica un bolsa decorada.

Pan de inmediato vio que tenia en el interior aquella bolsa, - no tenias porque traerme nada – decía, observando el albúm que había sacado de la bolsa - aunque te lo agradezco- por ultimo la abrazo.

-No tienes porque darme las gracias, simplemente no quiero que te olvides de tus amigos del sur; pero creo que ya te tienes que ir, acaban de llegar por ti.

Efectivamente como lo había dicho la chica, una nave acaba de llegar y pasada una hora estaba abordando el avión que la llevaría a la capital de norte. "mmm… pronto estaré con todos ustedes y de nuevo te tendré que ver…. Aunque hubiera sido mas rápido si me hubiera ido volando, pero con tantas cosas y documentos que tenia que entregar me daba flojera"

Capital del norte

Una joven de cabello y ojos azules, de figura esbelta; se dirigía a la cocina, con una expresión de felicidad, al entrar se topo con su madre.

-Bra, se puede saber porque estas tan feliz – dijo una señora de cabello azul, al notar la cara de su hija.

- Jaja¿acaso se nota mucho? – le contesto tomando una manzana del frutero – por que crees que sea mamá?

- Pues por que va a venir Pan, supongo – ella sabía muy bien que era por eso, le gustaba que su hija estuviera feliz y también le emocionaba que la muchacha Son viniera, la apreciaba mucho al igual que a toda la familia del legendario Gokú.

- Atinaste – dio una mordida a su manzana – La verdad me emociona mucho verla, ya tiene mucho que no lo hago.

- Pero Si apenas ayer hablaste por teléfono con ella

-Así es, pero es muy diferente hablar por teléfono que en persona – mordió por segunda vez su manzana- sabes bien que ella es mi mejor amiga, la he extrañado mucho durante todo este tiempo y me debe una explicación del porque se fue.

-Bueno supongo que fue para despejar un poco su mente, después de la muerte de Gokú, quedo un poco afectada.

-Tal vez – "aunque no creo que haya sido por eso," - pensó – "se bien que ya lo había superado, todos la apoyamos en eso, en especial mi hermano; mmm... ella menciono una decepción, pero de quien …"

- ¡BRAAAA!- Bulma le había estado hablando a su hija, pero viendo que esta no le ponía nada de atención se enfado, lo que provoco que si hija se cayera de la silla donde estaba sentada.

- Hayyy – exclamo sobándose sus "pompis"- porque me gritas?

- Porque desde hace rato te he estado hablando y TU papando moscas.

- Lo siento, que me decías – le dijo, parándose y recogiendo su manzana y echándola a la basura ya que se había ensuciado.

Bulma le paso otra – te decía que te fueras preparando, porque nos iremos dentro de una hora a la casa de Gohan, para la fiesta que le prepararon a Pan; por cierto ve le a avisar a Trunks para que se prepare ….

-A Trunks? – "maldición se me olvido por completo avisarle, espero que no tenga nada que hacer, pero de seguro que ira" se dijo así misma.

- La avisaste, verdad?- le pregunto poniendo una cara de enojo.

-Claro mamá, no te preocupes él ira – mintió la peliazul. – Va a ir mi papá?

-Por supuesto que ira, pero no me preguntes como lo convencí – contesto poniéndose algo sonrojada.

-Bueno entonces iré a avisarle a mi hermano – dijo marchándose de la cocina y dirigiendo se al gimnasio de su casa, donde se encontraba su hermano "mmm… mas le vale que valla, si no me meteré en un problema con mi mamá, toda la culpa la tienen Marron y Pan, si no me hubiera tardado tanto tiempo con ellas en le teléfono no se me habría olvidado"

Al llegar al gimnasio se encontró con un joven de veintiséis años, con el cabello lila, el cual le había crecido un poco, pero lo que le hacia ver sensacional, él tenía el mismo color de ojos que el de su hermana, era alto y fuerte; en esos momento llevaba una playera sin mangas y un short (se me caí la baba de tan solo imaginármelo) se encontraba haciendo pesas; Bra se le acerco y llamo su atención.

-Hola hermanito- dijo en un tono algo meloso.

-H-hola, que se te ofrece; perdón mas bien que quieres?- Bra solo le hablaba con cariño cuando algo se le ofrecía- pero no te voy a dar dinero, ni lo pienses.

-Ja, como crees que te vengo a pedir dinero- "aunque me hace falta" pensó.

-Entonces, dime …

- Vengo a decirte que te vallas alistando, que dentro de una hora nos iremos

-Y puedo saber a donde

-A casa de Gohan – "mas vale que me diga que va" pensó

-Y para que?

-Pues para la fiesta

-Cual fiesta? No me dijeron nada de una fiesta – dijo algo confundido

-Bueno, es que se me olvido decírtelo ayer, pero de seguro iras, los sábados y domingos no trabajas.

- Y quien te dice que no tengo trabajo, tengo muchos documentos que revisar para que lo sepas; pero dime a quien van a festejar o que?

-A quien van, mas bien, vamos a festejar- "Mas te vale que me digas que si"- aparte te conviene ir.

-Yo todavía no he dicho que sí- dijo levantando otra vez las pesas.- pero dime porque me conviene, eh?

- Pues porque hoy va a llegar una de nuestras mejores amigas- dijo muy contenta

- Ehh? A quien te refieres Bra?- puso mas atención a las palabras de la joven.

-Hayy, pues a quien va a ser, pues a Pan sabio.

Al oír ese nombre Trunks se desconcentro, trayendo como consecuencia que la pesa de 200kg. le cayera encima- Haauu, que dijiste, que Pan va a venir!- dijo quitándose de encima ese obstáculo.

-Sí a si es.

-PERO PORQUE NO ME HABÍAS DICHO ANTES!- le reclamo a su hermana.

-Ya te dije que se me olvido; PERO NO ME TIENES PORQUE GRITAR.

- COMO NO, NO VES QUE NO SABIA NADA; PORQUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SER TAN INRESPONSABLE.- parecía un concurso de gritos de los dos.

-BUENO TE ESTOY AVISANDO AHORA, NO?

- QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ, SUS GRITOS SE ESCUCHAN EN TODA LA CASA- una nueva voz se acababa de llegar, era la de Vegeta, el príncipe saiyayin – Trunks puedo saber porque diablos le estas gritando a tu hermana?-como siempre protegía a su hija.

- Papá, esta irresponsable no me dijo nada de que iríamos a casa de Gohan.

-Bueno ya te dijo no, es mejor que te vallas a cambiar, si no llegaremos tarde- al oír las palabras de su padre, Bra se puso feliz; vegeta salió de la habitación dejándolos nuevamente solos.

- Ándale vete a cambiar, ya lo has oído- le dijo con una cara de triunfo.

Trunks no le dijo nada, simplemente salio de aquella habitación, "Claro como es la preferida él la apoya, pero no importa, de todos modos hubiera ido, como estará Pan, tengo ansias de verla, pero reaccionará bien al verme, mmm… lo mas seguro es que ya haya olvidarlo todo, aunque quisiera aclararle las cosas de una vez por toda."

Una hora después en la casa de Gohan

-Me emociona mucho que Pan haya decidido venir-dijo una señora, de cabello negro y corto

-A mí también Videl, - un señor de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, estaba sacando cosas de una bolsa- ojala no se tarden mucho, si no, no podremos darle una sorpresa a Pan.

Acabado esto alguien toco el timbre, Gohan fue a abrir y dejo pasar a un señor canoso de baja estatura, seguido por una mujer güera y delgada, por último una de las amigas de Pan, Marron una joven bonita y muy parecida a su madre.

-Hola Gohan, como estas, espero que todavía no halla llegado Pan?

-No Krilen, ustedes son los primeros en llegar.

-Que bien, pero espero que los demás lleguen pronto- dijo la joven.

-Yo también – Dijo el saiyayin, colocándose la mano atrás de la nuca.; por segunda vez un timbre volvió a sonar- Tomen asiento mientras voy a abrir, con permiso-

Al abrir se topo con Bulma- Gohan, no es tarde, verdad?

- No te preocupes Bulma, ella no ha llegado

-Fiuuuu- exclamó Bra-hubiéramos llegado más temprano si alguien se arreglara más rápido.- y su mirada se fijo en trunks.

- Eso hubiera sido si me comunicaras a tiempo las cosas

-Por favor de todas formas …..

-Los dos dejen de discutir- Vegeta había bajado de la nave e inmediatamente los dos hermanos Brief se callaron.

-Vegeta, que gran sorpresa, no pensé que fueras a venir- dijo Gohan.

-Créeme no lo hice porque quisiera

-Si no, porque yo lo obligue- dijo Bulma, todos se rieron, con excepción de Vegeta que se puso sonrojado.

Después llego Goten, Joel y Milk, los cuales habían ido a comprar unas cosas al súper para la fiesta.

-Has traído todo para la fiesta Goten?- le pregunto Videl.

-Si, creo? –le dijo, pero al ver la cara de esta siguió- es…esque no encontré la bebida favorita de Pan.

-Pero si fue lo primero que te encargue –le dijo algo enojada.

-Videl, no te enfades, mi hermano ira por ella enseguida

-Pero, pero …-a las miradas que le hacia su hermano era conveniente hacer lo que decía, pero antes convenció a Trunks para que lo acompañara.

Los minutos fueron pasando y todos se encontraban en una agradable charla, tanto como Bra y Marron conversaban de todo lo que le iban a contar a Pan, Milk y Videl estaban en lo suyo al igual que los demás; auque claro, Vegeta solo estaba observándolos. Así fue pasando el tiempo hasta que sonó de nuevo el timbre; Videl fue a abrir y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a una joven parada en la entrada.

-PANNNNNNNN! – dijo abrazando a su hija, al oir el grito todos se emocionaron en especial las amigas de la joven- Hija pasa me da un gran alegría que estés aquí.

-A mi también-le dijo- papa! – cuando lo vio se echo a correr a sus brazos.

-Pan, como has estado?- le pregunto, correspondiendo también a su abrazo.

-Bien, gracias- sus padres la conducieron a la sala y cual fue la sorpresa de esta al ver a todos sus amigos reunidos- pe..pero que hacen aquí todos?

- Pues que parece genio- una voz muy familiar le hablaba por atrás- recibiéndote de ese largo viaje- al ver a la muchacha que le había hablado, la abrazo- a mi también me da mucho gusto verte Pan, aunque la verdad has cambiado mucho, te vez, como decirlo, sensacional.

-Bra, por favor

- Estoy de acuerdo con ella- ahora era el turno de Marron para abrazarla.

- Y como te fue en el viaje Pan?- le pregunto Bulma.

-Bien, un poco fastidioso, hubiera preferido venir volando, pero por todo el papeleo que se tenia que hacer, fue lo mas conveniente.

-¿Papeleo?

-Ehh, si, luego les contare.

Pan empezó a saludar a todos sus amigos, cuando llego con su hermano él la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y ella también, haciéndole prometer que ya no se iría por mucho tiempo, fue muy emocionante aquella escena, todos sabían bien que Pan adoraba mucho a su hermano menor y este igual. La joven saiyayin al igual que su padre se sorprendió mucho de ver a ahí a Vegeta.

-Señor Vegeta hace mucho que no lo veía- le dijo, aunque claro no esperaba que le respondiera.

- MMM… veo que tus poderes han aumentado-dijo, a todos les sorprendió lo que acababa de decirle Vegeta.

-Vegeta tiene razón hija, son mucho mas grandes que la ultima vez que te vi.

-Jajaja,-rió un poco y se sonrojo-si un poco papá.

-Ja, tal vez algunas personas deberían aprender eso-dijo Vegeta refiriéndose a su hija y volteándola a ver.

-Por favor papá, sabes muy bien que si me lo pides lo hago; que me lo pidas cuando este ocupada es diferente- al oír este comentario todos empezaron a reír.

-Jajaja, por cierto donde esta mi tío Goten – pregunto Pan.

Antes de que Milk le fuera a contestar alguien mas hablo- detrás de ti sobrina- a verlo los dos se abrazaron.

-Pero donde demonios estabas?

-Se me olvido algo para esta reunión y como algunas personas se iban a enojar conmigo- miro a Videl y a su esposo- tuvimos que ir de nuevo al súper.

-Tuvimoss?

-Si, a si es.- otra persona salio detrás de Goten; y tanto como Pan y Trunks se quedaron viendo- Hola Pan , me alegra mucho volverte a ver.

- Hola Trunks.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, como están, espero que le halla gustado este fic, es mi primero así que porfa apóyenme y denme sugerencias.

Les aseguro que esto se pondrá mucho mejor¿Por qué se portaran así Pan y Trunks¿Se ira a quedar Pan en aquella ciudad?.

Adelanto del próximo capi.

-Trunks, por favor no quiero hablar contigo ahora

-No te comportes como una niña inmadura, Pan

-No lo hago, simplemente no quiero hablar- dijo, estaba marchándose cuando alguien la jalo del brazo.-Trunks, déjame.

-No, espere mucho tiempo para a ser esto.- dijo dándole un beso………………………..


	2. Chapter 2

**2.-LA FISTA**

-Hola, Trunks – contesto Pan algo nerviosa; "nunca pensé que tendría que verlo tan pronto", pensó.

- Bueno chicos pasen y tomen asiento, ya pronto estará la comida – les dijo Gohan.

-Que bien, con tanta vuelta que hice tengo un apetito feroz.

Todos se rieron ante el comentario de Goten.

-Jajaja, pero a todo esto, donde esta mi abuelo Satán.

- Pues me dijo que no iba a poder venir por cuestiones de trabajo- contesto Videl. "si se le puede llamar trabajo a tomarse unas vacaciones; pero tengo que cubrirlo"

- Tenía ganas de verlo pero ni modo …

Los tres chicos que se encontraban parados se sentaron, pero sin dejar aquellas miraditas entre Trunks y Pan, "algo esta pasando con ellos" pensó Bra; pero a la pregunta de su madre su pensamiento desvaneció.

-¿Y como te ha ido en el sur Pan?

-Me fue bien, al principio algo raro, no conocía a nadie pero me lleve a unos grandes amigos y buenas experiencias.

- Pues espero que no tan buenas amigas como nosotras – le dijo Bra entre risas.

-Jajaja, por supuesto que no, ustedes lo saben bien- les dijo mientras les sonreía.

-Hija, pero como es eso de que te llevas buenos amigos y experiencias…, vas a regresar? – le pregunto muy emocionada Videl.

Ante esta pregunta todos voltearon a ver a Pan, esperando su respuesta; de inmediato se puso colorada, sintiendo una mirada en especial penetradora, trato de voltearlo a ver pero no pudo; " No me gusto nada tenerlo que ver de sorpresa, así".

-Bueno, este… tenía planeado hacerlo; claro si me reciben de nuevo en casa?

-Pero como preguntas eso Pan, tu sabes muy bien que sí; eres nuestra hija y tendrás siempre un lugar en esta casa- le dijo en un tono muy cariñoso mientras la abrazaba.

-Jaja, gracias papá

-Que alegría, entonces a eso te referías con el papeleo?

-Si Marron, como tan solo falta un año fue algo difícil hacerlo, pero por fin lo conseguí…

-En que escuela estabas Pan- Bulma acababa de preguntar, muy atenta a las palabras de la joven Son.

-En la Willingtown, la conoces?

-Claro, es muy buena escuela, eso quiere decir que estas estudiando tecnología empresarial?- pregunto muy intrigada en el tema.

-Si

-Enserio, nunca pensé que te decidieras por esa carrera sobrinita – se burlo Goten.

-Y se puede saber, por que no?- Pan lo volteo a ver al igual que todos.

-Bueno-se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza, como acostumbran- es que conociéndote siempre tan despistada y no muy buena en la escuela, pues pensé que te ibas a dedicar a tax… Ahh!- recibió una almohadazo lanzado por la princesa de los saiyayin- porque haces eso? – todos se rieron con lo sucedido.

-Porque tus comentarios no vienen al caso

-Pero…- no se atrevió a responderle tras las miraditas que le echaban su madre, Gohan y claro, Vegeta, decidió que era mejor esperarse para seguir con aquella riña "capaz de que se la regreso y Vegeta me manda volando, mejor no, pero ya veras me la pagaras Bra, aunque te vez muy bien con esa ropa, te quedan de maravilla esos thiner que traes puestos y esa blusa que resalta tu cintura…; caray no me había dado cuenta de cuanto has crecido"

"Porque me mira de esa manera, que no se puede voltear; aunque debo de aceptar que esa mirada es muy … sexy, tiene algo que atrae demasiado, claro, tiene un excelente físico que cualquier chava se moriría, se ve estupendo con esos pantalones tan pegados que trae y la camisa un poco desabotonada, pero que, porque demonios me sonríe, me esta haciendo que me apene estoy algo roja, porque me pongo así". – pensó lo último mientras le sonreía.

"Me sonrió, pero que estoy haciendo, nada mas que me vea Vegeta y me mata, pero no puedo dejar de verla, se ve tan…tan estupenda, pero Goten que te pasa, eres seis años mayor que ella; o diablos que estoy pensando"- aunque quisieran ninguno de los dos, podía desviar la mirada, hasta que …

- Creo que ya podemos salir al jardín- les sugirió Videl.

Todos salieron al jardín de aquella casa, era inmenso muy semejante al de los Briefs, tras la muerte de Goku su familia decidió que era mejor que fueran a vivir a la capital del norte, encontrando una casa que satisficiera sus necesidades, como habitaciones grandes, para que Gohan las usara como laboratorios, era una casa muy bonita y un poco lujosa lo que le encantaba a Milk. Tras la salida de Pan al sur, Goten decidió ser independiente, viviendo en un departamento muy cerca de la Corporación Capsule, donde trabajaba de jefe de la sección de publicidad.

En el jardín los esperaba una gran mesa y todos los platillos servidos, este era en especial bastante grande, lo que le encantaba a Pan y a su hermano, tenía grandes árboles y variadas especies de plantas, lo recorría un pequeño lago tipo piscina, (creo que el jardín es más grande que la casa); cuando todos se sentaron en la mesa se dispusieron a comer, en especial los sayayins, que comen siempre como desesperados.

Los platillos eran muy exquisitos al igual que la bebida, en especial la que Goten había traído, licor de cajeta la bebida favorita de la joven Son …

-Mmm… ya tenía tiempo que no la probaba- dijo tomando un poco- en el instituto no dejaban meter nada de bebida… aunque nos ingeniábamos para hacerlo- esto último casi en un susurro para que solamente Bra y Marron la oyeran. Aunque por las risas Marron se estaba atragantando, atrayendo las miradas de todos.

-Hija estas bien,- pregunto su padre.

-Gummm…si papá solo se me fue chueca la comida

- Jijiji, saben extrañaba mucho esto, la tres juntas por fin, aunque aquí alguien nos debe algunas explicaciones del porque se fue tan repentinamente- Bra miro a Pan, pero también atrajo la mirada de los dos jóvenes saiyayin.

-Haber como esta eso Pan, - pregunto su tío- bueno, pensé que te habías ido por estudios, aunque al parecer eso es incorrecto- tomo un pedazo de carne.

-Mmmm… pues- ella no sabia que decir simplemente se puso a jugar con la comida, aunque prefirió que se lo preguntaran ellos y no sus padres que estaban sumergidos en una agradable charlos con los demás adultos.

Al verla metida en aprietos el joven de cabello lila decidió hablar – Goten, si ella no quiere decir nada es mejor que la dejen, sus motivos a de haber tenido.

-Trunks en vez de que nos apoyes a sacarle la sopa, te pones en nuestra contra

-Bra tiene razón, la queremos molestar un ratito y tu siempre tan serio; o acaso tú tuviste algo que ver y no quieres que lo diga- comento Goten entre risas.

Al perecer Goten había dado en el clavo, tras a ver echo ese comentario tanto Trunks y Pan se sonrojaron y no voltearon a ver a nadie, se dedicaron a observar su comida.

-Porque actúan tan raro, acaso Goten dijo algo malo o que?

-Este… no…no

-Oigan desde que se volvieron a ver hace rato están muy cortantes, pensé que te ibas aponer contento de verla hermanito, creí que no ibas a venir porque te lo dije a la mera hora pero aún así ve…

-Bra, tus comentarios no vienen al caso, claro que estoy muy contento de que Pan volviera.- por primera vez en toda la comida las miradas de ellos dos se encontraron.

"En serio le dará gusto o simplemente lo dice para que no me sienta"

-Hay por favor Trunks, tu hermana tiene razón, antes de que mi linda sobrinita se fuera estaban muy melosos.

-Goten! Puedes dejar de estar molestando- Pan había enfurecido, sin querer había gritado y todos los de la mesa voltearon a ver a Goten.

- Y…yo…yo no le hice nada- dijo tras la miradas que le echaba su hermano y su madre.

-Lo...siento no quise gritar, per…dón- Pan estaba completamente apenada tras esta situación, después de ese momento medio incomodo de nuevo todos se sumergieron en su tema.- puedo saber cual es la gracia, Marron?

-Jajaja, pues tu cara, aunque es mejor que sigamos con el tema- de nuevo tanto como ella, Bra y Goten, pusieron atención.

-Si, estábamos en que…

-No creo que te convenga que tu prima se enoje otra vez, tu madre, se podría enojar contigo- menciono Trunks antes de comer el último bocado de su plato.

-Jajaja, creo que mi hermano tiene razón, no Goten?- se noto un leve sonrojamiento de este, después centro su atención sobre la chica.- Pan ahora dinos porque t…

Pero en ese mismo instante Joel llegó, para salvar a su hermana de aquella pregunta; la joven le agradeció a su hermano y tras este pedirle de que fueran a jugar, su mamá los interrumpió.

-Joel, deja comer a tu hermana, tendrán después mucho tiempo para jugar- le dijo Videl.

-No te preocupes mamá, así voy a tomar un poco de aire y a bajar la comida.

-Pero no vallan a empezar con sus jueguitos, acaban de comer, eh Pan?

-… mamá!

-No te preocupes Videl, yo cuidare de que no lo hagan- se hizo oír la voz de Trunks, pero a este comentario Pan puso un ligero gesto, que solo fue apreciado por los tres chicos que estaban cerca de ellos.

Los tres se introdujeron a las profundidades del jardín si hacer algún comentario.

"Pan me gustaría hablar contigo, no aguanto más este incomodo silencio que ha durado mas de cuatro años, pero por lo visto tu quieres seguirlo, mmm... quisiera decirte que te ves tan bien así, con ese pantalón tan entallado y tu blusa, cuanto has crecido, te volviste más hermosa aunque siempre has sido la más hermosa para mí, pero tus sentimientos han cambiado, pequeña?"

"Me siento tan incomoda con Trunks, no quisiera hablarle, pero no se de verlo tan pronto me siento totalmente confundida". – Mira Pan un conejito- dijo su hermano echando se a correr. "no Joel a donde demonios vas, no me dejes con…" -pero ya era demasiado tarde él se soltó de su mano y corrió de tras del animalito.

-Joel !; ven regresa- le grito mientras se disponía a alcanzarlo.

Pero alguien la agarro por el hombro – Déjalo, no le pasara nada malo.

-Es mi de ver cuidarlo- dijo sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Pero, bueno, a mí…mmm…. me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Trunks, no…no

- Con que aquí están, chicas los encontré- les aviso Goten a Bra y Marron.

-Que hacen aquí?

-Trunks, que, acaso querías un momento a solas con mi amiguita- le dijo Marron pasando una mano detrás de Pan, que ya se había soltado del joven sayayin.

-Marron, creo que tus comentario no tiene ningún sentido.

-Jajaja, vamos Pan, no te molestes depuse de tanto tiempo que no te veía y pues creo que me debes muchas bromas, no?- Pan solo se limito a mirarla.

La peliazul y Goten empezaron a reírse-Jajajaja, pero como no quieres que piense eso, si hasta corriste a tu hermano. – y le dirigió una mirada picarona a sobrina.

- Hablaban de mí?-Joel acababa de a perecer colgándose enseguida a la espalda de Pan.

-Hablando del rey de roma… donde estabas? Le pregunto Bra.

-Fui a seguir al conejito pero creo que ya se fue- dirigió su mirada a su hermana- Pan vamos a jugar, vamos…vamos…porfa si- y puso la carita del gato con botas de Shrek.

-Joel- lo bajo de su espalda- mamá nos dijo que nada de jueguitos.

-mmm… porfa, el señor Vegeta menciono que tus poderes crecieron y los míos también, te los quiero enseñar.

-Sobrinita, que acaso le tienes miedo a tu hermanito?jajaja

-Goten es mejor que no des ideas, no creo que Pan este en condiciones de pelear.- le dijo Trunks-aparte Videl dijo…

-Pero nadie se va enterar, vamosssssssss ………siiiiiiiiiiiii.- le imploro Joel.

-Joel no se si- era demasiado tarde, su hermano se había alejado lo bastante para empezarla a tacar- Joel! Tan siquiera hazme el favor de no subir tanto ti ki- y se defendió del ataque.

Todos se alejaron un poco para dejarlos "jugar", la pelea fue entretenida y divertida; auque apenas se tocaba el uno y el otro, sin duda alguna Pan había incrementado sus poderes.

-Huawww, es increíble cuanto a mejorado Pan-comento Bra.

-Si, no le cuesta ningún trabajo esquivar los golpes de Joel- dijo Marron mientras se sentaba en una roca junto a Bra.

-Jajaja, tal vez le pueda dar una pequeña sorpresa.

-Quién Goten?- le pregunto el joven Briefs

-Joel…

……………………………………………………..

Pan había estado esquivando todos los golpes de su pequeño hermano - jajaja, peleas bien, pero te falta mayor rapidez.

-ha…hah… eres… muy… fuerte…eso es…injusto

-Porque injusto, enano- y le revolvió el cabello mientras esquivaba uno de sus golpes.

-mmm…- la volteo a ver primero con algo de enojo y después le sonrió, mirándola de forma extraña- pero eso cambiara.

De inmediato se dejo de elevar y empezó a reunir todo su ki, atrayendo la atención y sorpresa de todos, menos de Goten…

- Que demonios estas haciendo…- le dijo una sorprendida Pan.

……………………………………………………………

-Tu lo sabias verdad Goten?- lo volteo a ver el joven de cabellos lila.

-Pues si, cuando estaba entrenando con Gohan y conmigo se transformo.

-Y desde cuando…

Pregunto ahora Bra- pues ya tiene como una año….

………………………………………………………………

El cabello negro de Joel empezó a transformarse en dorado al igual que sus ojos que eran claros; se sintió una ráfaga de aire y el incremento de un ki.

"Nunca pensé que lo pudiera transformarse tan rápido, me recuerda a mi abuelito; jajaja esto se pondrá mejor" – Con que te puedes transformar, esta bien entonces ahora veamos esos poderes.

De nuevo pelearon, pero ahora con una mayor velocidad, Joel atacaba con toda fuerza posible acertándole a Pan en ocasiones, ella nunca se había esperado esto de su hermano, al principio parecía confiada, aunque al pasar del tiempo se iba desconcentrando cada vez mas, estando cerca de una pequeña roca perdió el equilibrio

lo cual fue aprovechado por Joel para darle una potente patada en el abdomen, esta aún tratando de protegerse con los brazos fue a impactarse en un árbol cercano…

-Jajajajaja, te gane…te gane- empezó a burlarse de su hermana, mientras se acercaba a ella en su forma normal.

-Ayy!-exclamó mientras se sobaba la espalda- eres un tramposo enano…

-Jajaja, no lo soy, simplemente se pelear mejor que tú.- tras a ver dicho eso se fue corriendo en dirección a la casa.

-Estas bien Pan.

-Si, Bra no me paso nada-le dijo sonriéndole.

-Solamente una pequeña paliza, no? – se burló Goten y de inmediato la peliazul lo golpeo en el abdomen.-Auuuchh!

-Ya te he dicho que tus comentarios no vienen al caso

-Algún día cuando tu padre no este cerca, me las pagaras, por lo mientras es mejor que nos vallamos regresando, nos deben estar esperando.

Goten se había molestado y retomó el camino de Joel.

-Nos vamos Pan? –le pregunto Marron.

-Adelántense mientras me sacudo y me limpio un poco, no quiero que mi mamá se entere de lo que hice.

Las chicas se adelantaron y Pan se empezó a sacudir la poca tierra que le había caído, sin percatarse de que alguien no se había ido con las chicas.

-Pan, creo que ahora podremos hablar, no?

-No, creo que no- dijo sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras del joven.

-He esperado demasiado tiempo para aclarar las cosas! –empezó a subir un poco la voz.

-Trunks, por favor no quiero hablar contigo ahora

-No te comportes como una niña inmadura, Pan!

-No lo hago, simplemente no quiero hablar- dijo, estaba marchándose cuando la jalo del brazo.-Trunks, déjame.

-No, espere mucho tiempo para a ser esto.- dijo dándole un beso

La sensación de aquel fue rara para los dos, tanto tiempo que había pasado, tantos sentimientos que cruzaron por sus cabezas, la desilusión que ambos se llevaron y aún así ese beso para ellos fue como un suspiro en su corazón; poco a poco la joven Son se fue abrazando de él, aunque al principio ella hacia por rechazarlo le correspondió, pero por su mejilla resbalaba una lagrima. Se separó de él muy bruscamente, proporcionándole una fuerte cachetada.

-E…E…ERES UN IDIOTA!- dijo dándose medio vuelta y corriendo.

-Pan, que fue lo que paso?- ninguno de los dos jóvenes se había dado cuenta que eran observados por Bra y Goten-Estas bien?- le dijo la joven Briefs.

- No pasa nada Bra- dijo emprendiendo marcha alejándose de ellos.

-Me puedes explicar lo que paso!- Goten se había acercado a Trunks y le había pedido una explicación- porque besaste a Pan y luego se fue corriendo- pero al ver la cara Trunks decidió dejarlo.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que dijo, marchándose de ahí….

Todo fue tan extraño para los dos jóvenes que observaron, ninguno de los que estaban ahí mencionaron algo, haciendo que se comportaran un poco raro, lo cual fue notado por Marron; pero a las miradas de su amiga decidió no comentar nada.

Sus padres pensaron que era por el cansancio, Joel ya se había dormido en los brazos de Videl, así que los Briefs y la familia de Marron decidieron retirarse.

-Bueno, antes de que nos vallamos, he pensado que al estar cursando su último año- dijo Bulma en la puerta a las tres chicas y a sus familias- van a tener que hacer su servicio y pues que mejor que en la corporación capsule.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos a las palabras de Bulma.

-Pues a mí me parece bien-comentó Gohan- Pan tu carrera tiene que ver mucho con lo que se hace en la corporación.

-Bueno este…

-Que bien que no tienes inconveniente- se apresuro a decir su padre.

-Si, estoy seguro que tampoco Marron tendrá inconveniente.

-Yo, pap…

-Me dan mucho gusto que acepten, luego les daré una cita para ver cuando empiezan a trabajar.

Tras este "proposición" todos se fueron, pero Bra estaba muy preocupada y Trunks sumamente triste. "Que demonios paso, porque reacciono así al beso, le habrá echo algo?- volteo a ver a su hermano- no, no creo que debe pensar eso de él, es mejor que hable con ella".

HOLAAAAAAAAA, GRACIAS POR SUS r&r

ESPERO QUE E HAYA GUSTADO ES TE CAPI Y EN EL OTRO VEREMOS ….

-Pan, por favor explícame lo que paso

-NO, ya te lo dije Bra.

-Quiero ayudarte…

-AYUDARME A QUE BRA! HA RECORADAR QUE AUN NO PUEDO OLVIDAR A TU HERMANO, EL CUAL ME ROMPIO EL CORAZON……..


End file.
